In numerous circumstances, it would be advantageous to be able to induce an automatic retraction of a computer arrangement in response to a sensed emergency or security condition. By way of example, computers, computer components, and the data contained therein can be damaged or rendered unusable by fire and other extreme conditions. Furthermore, the mere threat of fire in a building can induce emergency precautions, such as sprinkler and fire retardant activation, that can impart irremediable damage to computer components. Additionally, theft, tampering, and unauthorized access to computer components present real and recognized dangers to businesses and individuals. Indeed, the risk of theft increases in proportion to the consistent decrease in physical size of computer components. Slim screen monitors, laptops, and other computers and computer components have become victim to their portability in that unauthorized persons can steal the devices quickly and surreptitiously.
A number of talented inventors have sought to provide mechanisms for enabling an adjustment of a relative position of an electronic component, such as a computer monitor. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,756, Watson discloses a multi-platform desk with cantilevered and threaded rod combinations for adjustably supporting keyboard and monitor platforms at desired heights. Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,150, Phoenix et al. describes a display elevating and lowering mechanism that employs a complex threaded rod arrangement. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,094 to Chang is directed to a parallelepiped lifting device for a computer monitor that operates based on a combination of chain wheels, bars, and adjusting screws. To date, however, the prior art has failed to provide satisfactory systems and methods for enabling a retraction of computer components to a protected configuration to prevent damage and loss due to emergency and security threats.